


The Ten Minute Spanking of Xander Harris

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's PWP. Spike, Xander, spanking and dirty-talk. Irreverent use of Giles as fantasy material and not even a thin veneer of plot to hide the flaws...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Minute Spanking of Xander Harris

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [spike/xander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/xander)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: NC-17

A/N: This idea was originally inspired by a few comments over at FandomWank, amidst some HP wank. I do so love HP wank. It's the funniest. Of course, probably not for the HP ficcers. But I imagine they get their jollies from Buffy wank, so I'm sure we're even.

A/N II: This takes place in no particular season. Also, Spike is neither chipped nor souled but somehow still fights with the Scoobies. Let's pretend that's not bizarre, okay?

Summary: It's PWP. Spike, Xander, spanking and dirty-talk. Irreverent use of Giles as fantasy material and not even a thin veneer of plot to hide the flaws...

_   
**The Ten Minute Spanking of Xander Harris**   
_

Spike's eyes slid casually over the brunette standing next to him. It was happening again. Spike snorted, startling the assembled group. They all turned to look at him, faces a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. He waved dismissively, indicating that they should mind their own bloody business.  The things he was thinking were not for innocent Scooby ears. Though, on reflection, Spike decided Rupert would understand. The way he'd heard it, Ripper and that Ethan bloke had gotten up to almost every trick in the book back in their day.

After the meeting broke up, Xander hung back and spent the better part of ten minutes making idle chitchat with old Rupes. That clinched it. The boy wanted his ten minutes and that's what Spike would give him. Who was he to deny such a pretty piece his desires?

  
Xander unlocked the front door, dragging Spike in by the collar of his duster. He was so amped up; he thought his dick might explode. He kicked the door shut, plastering himself against the slender blonde. His mouth slammed against Spike's, voracious and needy.

He was so hot and horny it took him almost a full minute to realize Spike wasn't responding. Not only was Spike not kissing him back, the vampire wasn't even hard. Xander pulled back, simultaneously confused and hurt. Since when had it taken more than a kiss to get Spike's motor revved?

"Something wrong?" he asked, trying desperately to sound casual.

"Not your sodding dildo," Spike answered simply. "You think I don't know what's got you all eager tonight? Same thing that's had you climbing all over me for a month now. Gotta say, I don't care too much for being called by another bloke's name."

Xander gaped at Spike, trying frantically to recall if he'd ever actually screamed out the wrong name. Spike wasn't above bending the truth to win an argument. Spike thought fighting fair meant he won, end of story.

"Makes me wonder," Spike continued, stepping away from Xander and shedding his coat, "if it's really me you wanted or if I just had a convenient accent. Didn't think the Watcher'd give you a good tumble, so you settled, eh? Surprised you haven't shoved me in tweeds yet."

"Hold on just a minute," Xander returned forcefully. "That's not true and you know it. Shit, after all the hell I went through…we went through, you think I'm using you?"

"Why not," Spike said softly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Xander's heart sank. Part of him knew for a fact that Spike was manipulating him. Spike wrote the playbook for emotional blackmail. But, another part of him whispered that he had fucked Spike while thinking of Giles. Betrayal was betrayal.

"I'm sorry," Xander said uncomfortably. "I…you're not a dildo. I just…there's no excuse."

"Too bloody right there isn't," Spike agreed genially. "How's about you make it up to me?"

Xander took a step back, flinching inwardly. Not only did Spike not fight fair, he didn't make up fair either. The things Spike was willing to do to prove his love or his point were equally scary.

"Make it up to you?" Xander asked cautiously. "How?"

"Ten minutes," Spike smirked. "That's how long you spent fawning over the Watcher tonight, so I figure I should get those same ten minutes to do what I want to do."

Xander sighed in relief. Ten minutes wasn't so bad. Ten minutes was do-able. He knew Spike wouldn't kill him and nothing terrible could happen in ten minutes.

"Okay," Xander smiled agreeably. "Ten minutes starting now. Then, we're all even, right?"

"Yeah," Spike said, nodding slowly. "Even. Now strip."

Xander's smile grew wider as he flung his clothes aside. Ten minutes and naked. This was getting better already.

Spike's hands circled Xander's wrist and he drug the larger man behind him. Xander tagged along willingly, still smiling. Apparently, his boy thought he was in the clear. Ah, Spike thought in satisfaction, what fools these mortals be.

He sat down on the bed, pulling Xander across his lap. Xander squirmed, struggling to right himself. Spike laid a firm arm across the small of Xander's back, preventing him from wiggling free.

"Still got 9 minutes and 45 seconds left, pet," Spike pointed out reasonably, as he maneuvered Xander's erect cock between his thighs. "Not welshing, are you?"

Xander gritted his teeth against the painful pressure on his erection. He shook his head, yelping as Spike's hand came down. The stinging pain radiated outwards, but faded quickly.

"Though I didn't know," Spike murmured, kneading Xander's ass firmly. "A blind man would know. Hell, I bet even Rupes has cottoned on."

Xander moaned. His face felt hot and he knew he must have been blushing.  It was bad enough that Spike had figured out. Giles knowing how he felt was mortification of apocalyptic magnitude.

Another loud crack rent the silence, pushing Xander forward. He grunted and then moaned again, the friction from his movement making him dizzy. As a series of blow followed, he began to whimper. There was no escape from the pain or the pleasure.

"Wonder if I should just turn you over to him," Spike mused, pausing to rake his nails over Xander's nicely reddened ass. "That's what you've been wanking to, innit? All those nights you though I was asleep and I'd hear you, smell you. Pouring out bucketfuls of jizz and begging for good old Rupert to give you what you're begging for. Would you like that, Xan? Have me bend you over for his cock?"

Xander shuddered. Spike's nails sent pinpricks of pain skittering along his spine and down to his leaking dick. The idea of Spike spreading him open for Giles was frighteningly erotic. He didn't answer, couldn't answer.

"You would like it, wouldn't you?" Spike asked, landing a sharp blow to crease of Xander's thigh. "Pinned between us, both of us using you? Makes you hot, thinking 'bout being our little fucktoy. Never knew you were such a slut, pet."

Spike rummaged around behind him, managing to grasp what he needed with just his fingertips. He flipped Xander onto his back and harnessed the man's throbbing red cock into a cage. As Xander looked down, Spike shimmied up his body and clamped a manacle around one wrist.

"What…Spike…" Xander spluttered, mind refusing to engage. He tugged at the manacle with his free hand, trying to work it off.

"Ah, ah," Spike chided. "No trying to escape. Not much point, as they're magicked up. You won't get out 'till I release you. Which, I might add, won't be for awhile."

"But. but, you said ten minutes," Xander complained, flopping back onto the bed. "I did the ten minutes and we're even."

"We are," Spike confirmed. "For today. This is for all those nights I had to listen to you, coming buckets over the Watcher. Now, you get to lay there all hard and needy while I have a bit of solo fun."

Xander closed his eyes, scowling furiously. Never, ever, ever, he reminded himself, make agreements with demons. It never ends well.

"Don't worry," Spike chuckled, undressing swiftly. "After I've had my fun, who knows? Might give you your fantasy. Call the Watcher up, let him give you that rogering you're wanting. Imagine it, luv. Giles pounding away at your sweet ass while I fuck your pretty mouth."

Xander's eyes snapped open, fear and desire warring across his expressive face. He dreaded Spike calling Giles, but the thought of it had him panting and arching off the bed. Spike chuckled again, low and seductive, as he began to feed Xander his aching prick. Ten minutes well spent and he had enough fantasy material to keep Xander occupied for months. Hopefully by then, the boy would be over Rupert and onto someone else. If not, it wasn't like he didn't have the Watchers phone number.  


End file.
